lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Territory
is a minor location found in the Great Metal Factory, appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview * This area has been combined with Great Metal Factory to form one giant area. * The area is extensively different from its retail counterpart. * It has had numerous flora/fauna changes as well as having a high volume of junk and vehicles spread round the entire area. * There is no longer an Ecologist / Mercenaries battle going on, nor any of the battle's landscape "scars" (props, bodies etc). * The Electro anomalies outside the train hanger have now been removed. * The tunnel full of Burner anomalies has also been completely cleared. * The Crater Building has now been given a door and its radioactivity removed (as well as all the flora inside). * While the crater full of Springboard anomalies still remains, there are far fewer of them, making it more accessible. * Yantar's entrance has now been moved to the top of the map and its original has now been replaced with Construction Site's entrance. Storyline * Although no storyline missions take place at this location, the player will have to pass through it on multiple occasions to progress through the storyline chain. Side Missions * Find the stolen rifle and return it to Hunter. Notable Loot :The whole of the level is littered with first tier artifacts. : Green hut next to entrance: * x2 boxes of 5.45x39 mm rounds * x2 Bandages : Garage next to entrance: : x1 Slug : Train platform roof inside metal boxes: * x1 Wrenched * x1 Crystal : Hut next to train tracks (near Yantar entrance): * x1 box of 12x76 Slug * x1 Cmuphob Vodka * x1 Stone Blood just outside Yantar's entrance. * x1 Meat Chunk can sometimes be found next to the train, directly left of the northern bandit camp (random spawn) *A Fireball is located inside the end of some pipes close to the Yantar exit (fixed spawn) * x1 Liquid Fuel inside a green shed with a campfire at the back. : Inside a packing crate located outside the second Bandit Camp: * x3 Tinned Sardines * x2 F1 Grenades * x2 Smoke Grenades : Roof of the building site next to the Bandit Camp: * x1 Bandit jacket * x1 Cmuphob vodka * Fuel barrels also litter the map. Notes * In order to gain access to the train platform roof, the player will have to climb up the watch tower and jump over. * The Wrenched and Crystal artifacts usually fall through to the platform below when destroying the boxes. Gallery Wilter1.jpg|Road to the Wild Territory Wilter2.jpg|Shot of entrance grounds Wilter10.jpg|Garage to left of entrance Wilter13.jpg|Railway platform Wilter3.jpg|Further up the yard Wilter14.jpg|View of the grounds from the watchtower Wilter16.jpg|Shed with liquid fuel Wilter17.jpg|Hut next to shed with loot Wilter5.jpg|Second Bandit camp Wilter18.jpg|Inside second Bandit Camp Wilter6.jpg|New entrance to Yantar Wilter19.jpg|Abandoned construction site just before the first Bandit Camp Wilter9.jpg|Old Burner anomaly tunnel Wilter10.jpg|Road to Forgotten (Construction Site) Wild Territory (Great Metal Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of the "Wild Territory" Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations